


Hiddlesworth: Film Set

by dustyhemsworth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Hayley Atwell - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyhemsworth/pseuds/dustyhemsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst filming an action film in Los Angeles, Tom is starting to feel stressed. Chris is keen to de-stress him with the power of seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiddlesworth: Film Set

Tom sat down on the seat; his script in one hand and a pen in the other. He skimmed through the white paper and placed it next to him, sighing. Acting was such a tiresome job. For hours on end he’d have to say the same line over and over again while directors mocked him. Acting gave him millions though and for him, that was important. He sat back and watched the stunt man jump from the model plane.  
He and Chris were working on a new action film over in LA. They were shooting inside one of the studio buildings and then Tom felt Chris’ strong hands on his shoulder as he smiled at him and sat next to him.  
‘How are you man?’ asked Chris, pulling his t-shirt down.   
‘Tired,’ he admitted. ‘I might go back to my trailer for a bit and de-stress.’  
‘You mean wank?’  
A few of the directors and production team turned around and looked at them.  
‘Sssh,’ laughed Tom, slapping the man on his arm.   
‘You mean it though right?’ he whispered almost silently, trying to stop the production team from hearing him.  
‘I don’t know. It wasn’t what I had in mind.’  
‘Well do it,’ he said, crouching over to tie his shoelace. ‘It helps me when I’m stressed… or horny.’  
Tom giggled at that bit. Chris stood up and made his way back to the food court. Tom rose and decided it was time to venture back to his trailer. 

Inside the trailer, Tom threw the bastard script on the table. He wanted nothing more to watch it burn but he couldn’t. He slipped his shoes off to allow the air to caress his black socks. He loosened his black belt and made his way to the bedroom where he began playing about on his iPad. He checked his Facebook and Twitter but it was all the same stuff as usual. He slid his trouser down and began stroking his knob without even realising. As he felt his penis harden to concrete, he stopped himself when he heard a knock at the trailer door. Tom whisked his trousers back up to his waist and opened the luxurious trailer door.  
It was Chris. He smirked at Tom and held a script in his hand. He walked in the trailer and put it straight next to Tom’s. He then glared at Tom’s crotch and noticed the shining boner straight away. He wanted to rip that snake out of his trousers instantly. Tom felt him staring and he placed his hand in front of the hidden meaty specimen.  
‘I’m here to help you relax,’ he said as he sat on the sofa, kicking his boots off.   
‘I’m sorry? I don’t understand?’  
He rolled his eyes and unzipped his flies.   
‘Do you want to wank or not?’  
‘CHRIS.’  
‘I know a technique.’  
Tom gasped. Chris pulled his dick from his trousers and it sprang into action. It was huge. Tom had seen porn before but he had never seen a dick that big. He closed his mouth and watched as Chris began jerking on it.   
‘You have to… oh… do it slowly.’  
‘GET OUT NOW.’  
‘Calm down!’  
Tom shut his eyes and shook his head. He then walked over to Chris and threw his shoes at him.  
‘Put them on and get out. How dare you.’  
Chris took the shoes and licked one. Tom looked away almost instantly but Chris remembered shoe-licking was a turn-on for Tom from a previous conversation. He threw the shoe on the floor and then stood up, brushing past Tom as he made his way to the small bedroom. Tom followed after him and watched as Hemsworth pulled his trousers off and then his socks. He lay on his friend’s white bed and began masturbating.  
Tom wanted to stop him but he also didn’t want to go near someone that was masturbating vigorously. He then heard a knock at the door. Throwing a pillow at a joyous Chris he told him to shut up. He opened the door to see Hayley Atwell standing there with a cup of coffee.  
‘Hey Tom,’ she smiled.  
‘Hi Hayley,’ he said. ‘Look this may not be the best time.’  
‘OH FUCK.’  
‘What was that?’ she asked.  
Tom wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.  
‘Oh. I… er, I have some porn on in the background. It’s weird but the sound of sex helps me relax.’  
She didn’t seem convinced but she had to be on set in less than five minutes.  
‘I was only stopping by to…’  
‘GET IN HERE NOW AND FUCK ME.’  
‘Tom,’ she sniggered. ‘You need to stop watching such profanity. How does it relax you?’  
‘You have no idea.’  
Before Hayley could carry on, Tom shut the door in her face. After pulling a face, she left the trailer and made her way to set.  
The bedroom door burst open. Chris was stroking his meaty beast and wouldn’t stop groaning. Tom went up to him and slapped him around the face. Chris stopped. He stared at the Brit for a while before speaking.  
‘Care to join me?’  
‘You fucking twat,’ he screamed. ‘Hayley just came up to here and she heard you scream. I had to make up some lie I was watching porn.’  
Chris laughed and so Tom slapped him again. Chris rubbed the place where he had been smacked and he sucked on his index finger before continuing to masturbate, his t-shirt the only piece of clothing on him. He stopped.  
‘I just want you to relax,’ he adopted a more comforting tone of voice. ‘Stress is a killer. You need to be relieved of this hell.’  
Chris grabbed hold of Tom’s arse and pulled him closer. For some reason, Tom didn’t rebel. He had been feeling quite stressed lately. First the long script and then he was moving house and then his sister told him she had a wedding planned. He was practically swimming in stress.  
Hesitantly, the Aussie unzipped his flies, allowing the trousers to fall to the man’s lower thigh. The boner was immense. There was no point in hiding that now.   
‘Let me release you,’ he said.  
Chris lifted up Tom’s shirt and began kissing his abs. Tom stood there, saying nothing, looking out of the window that faced a wall. In a way, this was quite nice. Chris’ lips were sensual on his skin. At first he was unsure about him doing this but it started to feel more pleasurable than anything. Chris clasped hold of the man’s boxers and pulled them down to his thighs. The erection bounced into action and Tom stared down at the snake. Chris licked the rim of the penis and stared up at Tom who groaned a little and closed his eyes. Chris’ ravenous mouth began sucking on the body part, Tom moaning slightly as he did so. His eyes were shut the whole time. The blue t-shirt he had on kept falling back down so Tom held it up to his chest, exposing his abs even more.   
Chris wouldn’t stop. The dick kept entering and exiting his mouth as he finally finished. He kissed the tip, licking any pre-cum that was there. As Chris rose, he thrusted Tom onto the bed. Obediently, Tom let the man pull his socks and trousers off. The boxers were slowly plucked from the man, his leg hair rubbing against the soft skin of the material.  
As Chris leaned in, he kissed Tom, the pre-cum now on both of their lips. The pair snogged for a few good minutes before Tom hoisted the shirt off of the man and he launched it across the room. Chris did the same with Tom and now the pair were completely and utterly naked.   
They played around for a bit, kissing and licking each other. Chris moved down to Tom’s legs and picked his left leg up. He felt the warm embrace of the leg as he moved his lips along it. They tasted like raspberries and cream.   
A horny and ready Brit was ready to take charge. He leaned in and swapped places with the Aussie. He massaged his foot with his tongue, causing Chris to holler with delight. When the foot was finally encased in spit, Tom moved in closer. He made the blond lie on his back and then Tom inserted the cock. Apprehensively, he moved it in and out, thrusting it as if it were a sword in battle. At first it stung but it soon turned into an opulent experience. Chris’ prostate gland was being well groomed and he was yelling at the top of his voice. Tom did so too. He didn’t care if the rest of the film set heard him. His torturous stress was being replaced by a divine enlightenment no meditation session could possibly achieve.  
He bowled the hunk over on his front and separated his arse cheeks with his bare hands. He spit in the hole, sticking his finger in as he listened to the saliva squelch. He then stuck his sausage inside. The dick penetrated the explosive gland yet again. The bed shook and the so did the trailer. A passer-by thought that there was an earthquake happening! Then he heard the sexual groans coming from within.  
Tom fucked Chris harder. The penis darting back and forth and then he felt the volcano inside brew. He knew he was about to decorate the man with his own cum. This felt so good. Fireworks were exploding in his mind as he felt his snake scream and cheer like never before. He pulled out, much to Chris’ disappointment. Chris was pulled back on his back as Tom leaned over him, jerking. The blond knew what was coming.  
Closing his eyes, Tom inched back a little, his hand on the sole of his foot. The cum gun was locked and loaded. Tom shrieked. Semen darted out of the cock as it landed on Chris’ chest. The Aussie smiled as he felt the white liquid touch his skin. Tom bent over and began licking up the cum. He then smooched Chris who then jerked and came on Tom’s foot. He was eager to try and lick that up as well.

Later that night, Tom was throwing some old papers into the mini fire beside his trailer. In his grey hoodie, he heard footsteps. He turned around to see Chris in a blue hoodie holding his script for the film he was working on. Tom frowned.  
‘What are you doing back here?’ he asked the blond as he stood by him.  
He threw the script into the fire bin which made Tom gasp with surprise.   
‘To new beginnings,’ smiled Chris.  
‘To new beginnings.’  
The pair passionately kissed.

The next day, Tom was on set when Hayley approached him.  
‘Oh what were you passing by for?’ he asked her.  
‘I was gonna hand you a condom.’  
Tom became confused.  
‘Oh come on,’ she laughed. ‘I saw Chris go in there. I’ve always wondered what you two got up to. Then I was on my way back and saw the trailer shaking.’  
Tom hung his head in shame but Hayley held his chin up and she grinned.  
‘I can’t say I blame you. If Hemsworth wanted to fuck me, I’d be there with my legs open and my knickers off.’


End file.
